


Three Times Samantha Carter Meets The Doctor

by amaresu



Category: Doctor Who, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Doctor Who/Stargate SG-1, Gen, fandom_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. Three encounters at three points in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times Samantha Carter Meets The Doctor

The first time Samantha Carter meets the Doctor she's sixteen. More accurately, she doesn't so much meet him as she wandered into the strange blue box that appeared in her back yard and had still been trying to figure out how the insides fit into the outsides when the Doctor returned and failed to notice her. To be fair he had been busy reading a book and eating a sandwich. So it wasn't entirely his fault that he took off with her standing on the other side of the console, even though Rose and Mickey was busy trying to get his attention and stop him from doing just that.

Still she had gotten to see three other planets before he managed to bring her home.

Years later when someone asks her why she so easily accepted the existence of the Stargate she made no mention of the one she saw in a museum on Rizor Seven. Instead she starts in on a long (and somewhat made up) theoretical physics lecture that has their eyes glazed over in no time.

The second time Samantha Carter meets the Doctor she's eighteen. This time she knows what the blue box is and waits outside it for the Doctor to show up. This time he's with a woman named Martha and they're being chased by something large and purple. She scurries into the TARDIS with them and ends up visiting two planets while they attempt to find the right mineral to defeat the creatures.

Years later on PX8-937 she does her best to act clueless about the statue in the city center. It's of her, the Doctor, and Martha standing in front of the TARDIS. On it's base the inscription proudly issues thanks to the unknown saviors of the planet 100 years ago. The stone TARDIS makes Jack smirk and for a moment she wonders if he knows more than he's telling.

The third time Samantha Carter meets the Doctor she's sitting on a ledge with Daniel and Vala. They're about two hundred feet up the side of the mountain and below them used to be the main trading center for the planet. Now there's a lava flow that had swept through almost without warning. The grinding sound coming from their left takes them completely by surprise and she yells in relief when the TARDIS materializes. She hasn't even reached the door when Donna sticks her head out the door and offers them a lift. They're barely inside before the Doctor takes off.


End file.
